Helicopters have limitations on forward speed substantially due to and resulting in “retreating blade stall” as the helicopter reaches its maximum forward speed. If a retreating blade stalls and doesn't produce sufficient lift, a non-optimal aerodynamic operating condition for the helicopter may result.